Sandstorm's worst day
by Gamemaster912
Summary: Well this is a ScourgeXSandstorm rape, I'm doing this to make up for my first one, and I hope you will like it. Rated M for lemons. Review and favorite!


"Sandstorm, you shouldn't go out hunting all by yourself. Please let me come with you at least." Sandstorm put her tail on Firestar's shoulder. "Relax," she

purred. "I just need to be alone for a little while. Its so crowded in the camp, with all of the cats talking of the battle; I need to have some alone time.

Please?" She looked at Firestar, her eyes wide and pleading. Firestar sighed. "I suppose you can have some time alone, but please come back if you smell,

hear, or see the slightest trace of danger. Will you promise me that?" Sandstorm purred, saying,"Of course Firestar. I will be back soon, my love." she said as

she walked out of the camp. _At least he doesn't know that I'm leaving the camp to hunt to try to satisfy my_ heat, She thought, as she padded away from him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Scourge was quietly padding in Thunderclan territory, looking for a she cat that he could 'play' with. He scented the air, and smelled a she cat in heat. _Even_

_ better than I was looking for, _he thought, smirking to himself. He had rolled in mud, making his scent nearly impossible to smell. He followed the scent trail,

until it lead him to a sand-colored she cat, hiding behind a bush, pleasuring herself by rubbing her paw against her core, making her moan. _That must be that _

_cat Firestar's mate. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I used his mate a little, she is almost begging for a tom to fuck her, _he thought evilly. He lunged at

Sandstorm, who was taken by surprise when he slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her. Scourge grinned evilly, purring "Ah, Sandstorm, Firestar's

mate. But he won't want you to be his mate anymore when you rear my kits. Sandstorm's eyes widened in horror. She had thought Scourge was frightening

when he killed Tigerstar, but this was much worse. _Oh no. I should've listened to Firestar, but know I will lose my virginity to him, and not to you, my love, _

she thought. She was about to yowl loudly for help when she was cut off by a wad of moss was shoved into her mouth, almost making her choke. "Be quiet

you piece of shit!" he hissed, slashing her ear, which caused her to make a mute yowl in pain. She tried to scrabble away but Scourge bit her scruff, and with

surprising strength, kept her in place. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. _I'm sorry my love, _she thought sadly. Scourge grinned with lustful eyes,

without letting go of her scruff, and whispered into her ear, "Oh this will be so good. Even if I don't win the battle tomorrow, I will always have two things

that Firestar will never have; your virginity, and your first litter of kits. I wouldn't also be surprised that you would be trying to scream my name in pleasure."

he purred. She was silently sobbing, and kept trying to get away from Scourge, but to no avail. He had her firmly down. Scourge grinned again and, with his

fully erect and surprisingly big member, slowly dragged it in circles around her core, making her involuntary flinch. He smirked, saying, "Looks like the slut

likes it, so I'm going to fuck you twice as hard now. Sandstorm closed her eyes tightly, waiting for it all to be over. Scourge stopped teasing her and slammed

his member into her tight core, causing her a great amount of pain and making her sob even harder as his member ripped her virginity away._ Starclan, please_

_ save me, _she thought pleadingly. Scourge was moaning in pleasure, and Sandstorm began to feel a little pleasure, but tried to ignore it. Bruises were made

on Sandstorm's hips, and she was humiliated beyond imagination, her eyeballs screwed up and bulging as she sobbed while Scourge slammed into her pussy.

Scourge came in her, causing her to also cum, and he thrust a few more times before climbing off of the exhausted Sandstorm. He then walked up to her

mouth, took out the moss, and growled menacingly to her, "Give me the best blowjob in the world or I will torture Firestar slowly when I defeat him and rape

you three times as hard!" Sandstorm sobbed for a little while , opened her mouth and Scourge shoved his member and balls into her mouth, and roughly

pounded into her mouth, making her choke. "Suck it bitch." he growled, and Sandstorm swirled her tongue around his member and balls, and sucked

on his member, causing him to moan even harder than before. he came into her, making her swallow the semen for what seemed as long as a moon, until he

came out of her mouth and smirked, saying "You were pretty good. Maybe I will keep you alive to fuck you when I win against the clans. Sandstorm sobbed,

and collapsed, her front and back bleeding badly, in a pool of semen and blood. _Firestar will never love me again, and I may have to bear the kits of that _

_monster! _she thought, and finally fell into unconsciousness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

3 moons had passed since Firestar had killed Scourge and saved the clans. When he had heard what happened to her, and, to Sandstorm's surprise,had

completely forgiven Sandstorm. She had just gave birth to three kits. One was a she cat that looked a lot like Sandstorm. The second was a fire colored she

cat that Sandstorm was relieved to see. The third one was a tom that looked just like Scourge, with one white paw and the rest of him jet black fur.

Sandstorm looked at the black kit that was nursing on her and thought to herself,_ He won't be like his father, I will never allow that to happen._ She then

nuzzled up with her kits and drifted into sleep.

**XxxxxxX**

**Well I hope this will make up for my last one. I have read the reviews of my last one and changed many things. As you can see, my story is much better now that I have more experience. If you have any complements suggestions, reviews, or simply telling me to make another lemon, just say the cats' names, and if I choose it, I will make it in the next two days of time. **


End file.
